


Symphony

by ahdachi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hyunggu is bad with words, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahdachi/pseuds/ahdachi
Summary: “And now your song is on repeatAnd I'm dancing on to your heartbeatAnd when you're gone, I feel incompleteSo if you want the truthI just wanna be part of your symphonyWill you hold me tight and not let go?”





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Another last minute idea. I was hearing a song while writing the other fic I was supposed to update soon but I couldn't let this idea slip, sorry. Just a short one-shot for you.  
> This is fluff, fluff and fluff. I think this is the first time I write something like this and it's lame, lmao, anyways.  
> I hope you enjoy!♥

 

 

 

Hyunggu can’t pinpoint the exact time everything changed.

He doesn’t remember when he started thinking about him while composing. He doesn’t remember the time he started dancing just for him. Hyunggu doesn’t remember but he thinks it was inevitable. It was inevitable not to change.

It was inevitable not to fall in love.

They’ve been together as a group for a couple of years now. Hyunggu thinks it was when they debuted that everything changed. He saw a side of Yuto that he didn’t realized before. Of course, when they were on the program trying to debut, Yuto showed how much he wanted this, how much he needed to be on stage. But it was different when they debuted. They were all nervous but happy to be on stage as ten, finally. Yuto took Hyunggu’s breath away when they were monitoring their pre-recording stage. He belonged to the stage. His eyes were shining brightly, his face had this aura that screamed: _This is what I’ve always wanted, and I can’t believe I’m finally achieving my dream._

Those eyes. Those shining, loving eyes were the ones who captured him. Hyunggu didn’t think he would fall so hard for him.

He almost wants to laugh now. How naïve of his past self to think he wouldn’t fall.

He knows he’s whipped when they’re on the practice room, reviewing the steps to one of their choreographies and his eyes travel through the mirror to the position where Yuto needs to be. He knows this choreography like the palm of his hand, and he knows where Yuto needs to move for the whole four minutes of it. He catches mischievous grins through the mirror, especially from Shinwon and Hyojong. He knows this choreography, but a glimpse of sweat traveling from Yuto’s temple, to his jaw and then to his neck only to get lost behind his black shirt is enough to make him to trip on his own feet, falling to the ground on his bump.

Hwitaek sighs and stops the music while Shinwon goes to Hyunggu, helping him to stand up.

“I think we need a break” They all groan, agreeing and thanking for the sudden interruption.

“Are you okay?” Shinwon asks and Hyunggu nods, getting rid of the inexistent dust in his clothes.

“Yeah, just, distracted, I think” Hyunggu sighs, glancing to Hwitaek now, avoiding Shinwon’s smug grin. “I’m sorry”.

“No need to. I think we were pushing ourselves too hard; we do need the break anyways.” He sees Hwitaek take a look to the clock above the mirror. “Actually, it’s almost midnight, I think we should go back to the dorms now” They all nod and agree, tired of the strenuous practice they’ve been making since early in the morning.

“I’ll stay here a bit more, if you don’t mind” Hyunggu says, walking towards the table, taking one of the water bottles.

“Hyunggu, you’re the first who needs a break, right now. You’ve been leading the choreographies all day and you barely slept yesterday. I think it’s better if we all go now” Hyunggu knows Hwitaek is worried, but he really needs time.

“Just a couple of minutes more, hyung, please. I promise I’ll go back before you go to bed” Hwitaek sighs but after a couple of seconds nods, placing a hand over the younger’s shoulder.

“Remember you can’t do much when you’re that tired, so, please, don’t keep pushing yourself too much, okay?” Hyunggu smiles, the elder reciprocating the gesture.

He watches all of them take their things and leave from the corner of his eye while he’s busy picking up a song. When the door closes, signaling everyone’s gone, Hyunggu sighs and rubs his face with both hands. He’s tired and he can feel his sore muscles screaming for a bit of rest but he needs to think. He closes his eyes and presses the button to play. He moves around the practice room with his eyes closed, just dragging his feet, stretching a bit.

He starts dancing then. No routines, no choreographies, just free dancing, letting himself go with the music. He knows a couple of the members know about his feelings for Yuto. Those couple of them already went to him to ask if their suspicions are right but he didn’t have to confirm anything since they said it was kind of obvious. Still, he doesn’t like to talk about his feelings with anyone, so he knows dancing is the only way he could get rid of the extra weight his chest has now. Hyunggu dances for a couple of minutes with his eyes closed, trying to express in every movement how deep his feelings for the other boy are.

He likes having Yuto around, he thinks his laugh is one of the most precious sounds he’s ever heard. He likes how the taller boy seems to know him more than he thinks, doing the things Hyunggu wants without asking. He likes how his hands fit perfectly one to another, his slender fingers filling the spaces of Yuto’s hands like they belong there. He loves spending time around him, and he knows he’s clingy, sometimes too much, but he hides himself in the _skinship_ , saying fans like to watch them both interact and be together more often. When the music stops, Hyunggu is kneeling in front of the mirror, his body almost floating on how light his chest feels. He still has a sting pain, right where his heart is supposed to be, and he knows it won’t go unless he finally confesses to Yuto. When he opens his eyes, he gasps and falls to the side, placing one of his hands on his chest.

“Yah! What are you still doing here?” Hyunggu almost screams when he sees Yuto leaning on the door, with a black beanie on his head and his bangs covering a bit his eyes. _He needs a haircut_ Hyunggu thinks. He has his arms crossed in his chest and Hyunggu notices he has a hoodie on now. Maybe the practice left them hot and sweaty but when the adrenaline decreased, they could feel the chill air invading their bodies. He has a blank and neutral expression. He’s not smiling, grinning or anything, he’s just watching Hyunggu. Hyunggu notices them then. His eyes are shining, sparkling almost. It isn’t the first time Hyunggu catches Yuto looking at him like that, but he has to remember himself that Yuto’s eyes are almost always like that towards anyone and anything.

“Hwitaek hyung sounded worried earlier and I told him I’ll stay with you so we could go back home together” Hyunggu feels his chest warm when he hears Yuto and he needs to remember how to breathe again. He almost shakes his head, he’s only doing this because Hwitaek was worried.

“You really didn’t need to. Is not the first time I stay late” Hyunggu says, ignoring the quick beating of his heart. He hates being so whipped for the other boy. He stands up, walking to the side to turn off the music.

“You look tired too. I had to be sure you were going to get to the dorms in one piece without collapsing anywhere” Yuto smiles, trying to ease the situation. Hyunggu hates how he knows he’s not angry at him. Those comments were usual between them, and Yuto knew exactly when he was just being a bit dramatic.

“I’m not going to collapse. I said I just wanted to stay here for a bit” Hyunggu says, sighing and turning around to face Yuto, the latter still leaning on the door.

“So, it was a bad idea or? You need time alone? Should I go then?” Yuto says, standing straight again and fixing his backpack a bit.

“No!” Hyunggu bites the tip of his tongue for that quick answer, shaking his head then. “No, it’s okay, really. I was just surprised, I really thought there was no one here” Yuto hummed in acknowledge, still standing next to the door.

“I like seeing you dance” Yuto says casually, Hyunggu opening his eyes in shock. It isn’t the first time he compliments him, but the other times were when they were all in the practice room and they finished one of the choreographies made by him. “Like this… is different than when we’re dancing together, following the steps of the choreography. When you think nobody’s watching you and you let yourself flow with the music, is like you’re trying to say something you wouldn’t say out loud with words” Hyunggu feels a lump in his throat by the time Yuto finish talking, and he fights the urge to cry. He decided to stay a couple more minutes to ease the feelings he has for Yuto but those words just made him realize how much he really likes him because the boy is so sincere but also so stupid not to realize what he tried to say. He smiles then, a quick but sincere gesture.

“Thank you” Hyunggu’s sure he’s blushing, even if he wants to cry because _yes, I’m trying to tell you that I like you but you don’t understand it. You know I can’t say it out loud because I’m afraid you would think I’m stupid for falling in love with you when you don’t feel the same about me._ “Should we go back now? I imagine you’re tired too” Hyunggu watches Yuto nod a bit while he’s taking his things, packing them up in his back before walking right to were the taller is.

“You need rest too, we still have more days to practice your choreography” Hyunggu chuckles but nods anyways, assuring.

They walk outside the building a couple of minutes later, staying side by side. Hyunggu can feel the cold air hitting him when they’re heading to the dorms, making him shiver a couple of times.

“Why didn’t you bring your hoodie?” Yuto asks, watching the shorter fight the urge to tremble.

“I forgot it at the dorm. I didn’t think it would be so cold” Hyunggu whines, pouting a bit, making Yuto laugh. He almost smacks Yuto but before he could think about anything, he feels one arm around his shoulder, keeping him close. He keeps walking by inertia but his body feels numb. His head is slightly pressed to Yuto’s side and he can hear his heartbeat. Is a calm sound, the one he wouldn’t care to hear every night while he’s trying to sleep. He relaxes then, sighing and watching at the floor because his cheeks are bright red, he can feel them burning and he doesn’t want to embarrass himself right now.

“Here. You won’t be cold until we get to the dorms”

“Thank you” He really wants to stop and hug Yuto back but his body is not answering and he’s afraid it wouldn’t answer for at least a couple of hours more so he just keeps walking like that.

When they reach the dorms, they part slowly, Hyunggu trying to memorize the warmth of Yuto’s body and his scent before going inside his own dorm. Times like this he hates sleeping on a different dorm, he’s sure Yuto would lead him to his dorm like that if they slept in the same. He sighs, walking to the door, turning around one more time, smiling to Yuto.

“Good night, Yuto” Yuto smiles, standing in front of his own dorm’s door.

“Good night, Hyunggu-ya” Hyunggu bites his lower lip at that, waving his hand to the elder before going inside his dorm, closing the door quietly.

When he assures no one’s watching him, he leans his back on the door and closes his eyes, sighing.

He’s so stupidly in love with Adachi Yuto.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hyunggu decides he wants to confess. He doesn’t want to keep hiding his feelings. Especially not when Yuto’s been as clingy as Hyunggu lately. After their midnight walk back to the dorms, they’ve been spending more time together. Yuto usually gets closer to him when they finish the practice, asking if he’s okay or if he needs something. They walk back together to the dorm each day, sometimes alone, or sometimes with the other ones, but always side by side. He tried so hard not to keep falling for him but each time, Yuto always does something, and Hyunggu is so in love with his ever shining eyes, he finally thinks he’s ready to tell Yuto his feelings with a song he had been composing since months ago.

But of course, nothing goes as planned.

He decided he would stay at the practice room one night, telling Yuto to stay like so many nights ago. He’s going to confess right there, and he knows it’s not the most romantic way or place to confess, but their schedules are incredibly busy and those are the only times they have alone. So, it was now or never.

It seems like it would be never.

Hyunggu planned to confess on a Friday, since they would be having a free Saturday that weekend. He decided it was the best day because if Yuto rejected his feelings, then he would spend the whole day far away from the dorms to cry over them or something like that, and If Yuto felt the same about him, they could spend their Saturday together and talk about it. It was perfect. Perfect until their manager went to Yuto on Tuesday. He told him he needed to fly to Japan to attend an event since he was the only one in the group who can speak Japanese and he needed to represent Pentagon there. He told him his flight would be on Thursday afternoon and that he would come back on Monday. That meant the whole weekend they had practice-free and Hyunggu wanted to cry that day because his plans went to trash.

He finds himself helping Yuto with his luggage on Thursday, a heavy weight placed on his chest.

“You know you didn’t have to, Hyunggu” He knows he’s right, but since his confession has to wait now, he wants to spend as many time as possible before he leaves. He knows is just a couple of days, but he hates when Yuto travels alone. Alone in terms of _without Hyunggu_ because it had happened before and Hyunggu misses him more than he should.

“I know, but I have nothing more to do either way” Hyunggu smiles at Yuto, the latter smiling as well. “Take care, okay?” Hyunggu watches the manager take Yuto’s suitcase, placing it inside the car.

“You know I’ll do it” Yuto lifted one of his hands, placing it on the shorter’s cheek. Hyunggu placed his gaze on Yuto’s own, almost drowning in those dark shining orbs. Hyunggu wants to kiss him so bad right now but instead he nods, leaning a bit to the contact.

“We’re leaving” He sighs when he hears the manager and pouts, Yuto giggling at the gesture.

“I’ll be back on Monday, Hyunggu, don’t worry. Remember not to push yourself too much, okay? I won’t be here to stop you but you need to rest, promise?” Hyunggu smiles widely at Yuto’s words, nodding again.

“Of course. Now go, you’re going to miss your flight if you keep waiting” Yuto hums and then he removes his hand off Hyunggu’s cheek, the latter almost pouting again when he lost Yuto’s warmth on his skin.

“I’ll let you know on the group chat when I land” Hyunggu sighs a bit, watching Yuto take his spot on the van.

The driver finally turns on the car and starts driving. Hyunggu can’t help but wave his hand to Yuto, the taller waving back until the car is too far away to actually look at him. Hyunggu sighs then, his plans ruined, his crush far away from him and he feels like he’s missing a part of him.

He thinks he has more time then, to finish his song. Yuto’s song.

He has been composing a song for a couple of months now, and he’s still not 100% sure about it, he feels like there’s something missing, something that needs to be added to the song but he has tried so many changes by now and he still doesn’t know how to fix that emptiness.

He spends his afternoon at his studio, trying to come with something now that Yuto’s gone and nobody’s going to interrupt him. Now that Yuto is not around, he can spend as much time as he can, reviewing the song over and over again. He planned to use it as it was now because he really wanted to confess that Friday, even if he still wasn’t proud of it.

When he hears the melody, his mind comes with a choreography almost instantly, and he wants so bad to create something, to do something special for Yuto. But he remembers that time at the practice room, when Yuto told him that he liked when he improvised his dance and he can’t help but wait, he knows he would come with something in that moment, even if he feels a heavy weight on his gut just to think that he would finally confess.

 

 

Days pass painfully slow for him. He’s anxious all weekend, messing his steps when they’re back at the practice room on Sunday. They all suppose is because Yuto’s gone, because they’re missing someone in their formation and they haven’t trained that specific choreography that much to actually execute it clean. It’s past midnight when they finish practice, Hyunggu insisting again to stay a couple of minutes more. Hwitaek knows he’s not in the condition to stay, he knows that if Hyunggu keeps failing his steps, he’s going to overthink everything and he would push himself harder. Hyunggu knows he needs time alone, those days without Yuto were killing him and he needs space.

Hwitaek agrees reluctant, telling him that he better be back at the dorm before dawn. Hyunggu sighs, thankful, hoping his mind to be clear enough before that. When everyone leaves the practice room, Hyunggu stays in the middle of it, glancing to the mirror. He looks tired, he hadn’t been sleeping enough lately. Even if he promised Yuto he wouldn’t push himself hard again, practice is the only time he can let his mind wander in other things.

He walks to the sound system, connecting his phone to it and he plays the song he would perform to Yuto someday. He thought about confessing that Monday when Yuto comes back, but he thinks the other boy wouldn’t want to stay late because travels always leave him exhausted. They wouldn’t have time that week, or next week, and he thinks that now that he missed his chance to show him his feelings, there would never be time to do it.

Hyunggu closes his eyes, trying to concentrate in the familiar melody; he has heard it enough times to know every beat. He still feels like is not complete yet, but after endless try-outs, he couldn’t find what the song needed, and before overthinking things again, he left it like that, hoping that Yuto would understand it. He starts swinging his body a bit, sighing content when memories of his days with Yuto come to his mind. He starts dancing, his body doing the same movements he had in his mind since he started working on the song. Even if he didn’t want to create any choreography, his body knows which steps fit perfectly with the song and he couldn’t stop it, letting it slide through his limbs.

While he’s dancing, he remembers Yuto’s laugh, the sound that not even a song could ever capture. He remembers Yuto’s eyes, those beautiful shining orbs that seem to hold a whole galaxy in them. He remembers Yuto’s warmth embrace and his particular scent, almost getting drunk in the memory. His chest is heavy, so, so heavy. He wants to spend the rest of his life next to Yuto’s side and he thinks that he would explode if he doesn’t tell him what he feels. Yuto is his everything, every lyric, every solo stage, every song demo he composed, he did it thinking about him. He’s far too gone, he doesn’t know if Yuto feels the same about him, but even if he doesn’t, he’s going to live happy knowing that he can love him endlessly.

By the time the song starts to fade, signaling its end, Hyunggu is exhausted. His body is numb and his legs feel weak. His breathing is fast, uneven and there’s a lump in his throat. He wants to cry so bad because he misses Yuto even if he’s gone just for a couple of days and because he loves him so, so much, it hurts him to know he maybe wouldn’t have time to confess to him and he would be obliged to swallow his feelings. Hyunggu feels tired, too tired and his legs can’t seem to support his weight anymore. Even if there’s a heavy feeling on his chest, his body feels light and he lets it fall, waiting to feel the cold hard wooden floor on his skin when his body hits it.

But it doesn’t happen.

When Hyunggu doesn’t feel the crash, or the inevitable pain he would feel falling to the floor like that, he opens his eyes. He feels a warm embrace around his waist and when he glances to the mirror, he holds back a sob. Yuto is right there, with his arms around his waist, holding him like he has done many times before. Yuto is looking through the mirror too, his gaze piercing towards Hyunggu. Those beautiful eyes are shining more than ever and Hyunggu thinks he’s dreaming, hallucinating product of the exhaustion and hard work because there’s no way that Yuto is there right now, he was supposed to come back on Monday and there’s no way Yuto watched his whole performance right now.

“I thought I told you not to push yourself too hard” Yuto says, smiling widely. Hyunggu knows he’s not dreaming then, coming back to his senses. “You promised”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it”

Yuto helps Hyunggu to stand up again and before Hyunggu could walk away, Yuto wraps his arms around his waist tighter, pressing him against his chest. And Hyunggu hears it. He hears the sound his song was missing. Right now, pressed tightly between Yuto’s arms, his ear right over where Yuto’s heart is, he hears it. Yuto’s heartbeat is fast, like Hyunggu’s own. He remembers the night they stayed late in the practice room and everything fits. He heard Yuto’s heartbeat close that time and now, hearing it again, he knows that was the sound he needed to hear.

It wasn’t something he could put in a song but now he knows he didn’t need it in the song, he needed the sound of Yuto’s heartbeat by its own, and Hyunggu thinks, this is better than any composition he could ever make.

“I remember telling you that I liked when you let yourself flow with the song because it’s like you’re saying something with your body” Yuto says, his breath brushing Hyunggu’s hair when he speaks. Hyunggu nods, unable to speak. “I think I’ve figured out now what you were trying to say”

Hyunggu wants to ask what he thinks he tried to say but before he could open his mouth, Yuto looses his embrace, his arms leaving Hyunggu’s waist before placing his hands on his cheeks. Hyunggu wants to speak but his voice is missing, lost with his soul in the deep ocean of Yuto’s eyes. Yuto brushes his thumbs over Hyunggu’s cheeks and then he leans over him, closing the space between them, pressing his lips over the younger’s.  It’s a chaste touch, but it’s more than enough to Hyunggu, making him close his eyes even if he still wants to keep drowning in the taller’s gaze.

He wants to cry again, and scream, and laugh because he thinks he’s dreaming again, because there’s no way that the Yuto that was supposed to come the next day, is kissing him right now. When Yuto breaks the contact Hyunggu sighs, opening his eyes, and when Yuto doesn’t disappear, and he doesn’t wake up, he knows again, that he’s not dreaming. His chest is not heavy anymore, the weight disappeared and now it’s warm, so warm and Hyunggu thinks he doesn’t want to feel anything more than this for the rest of his life. The feeling is overwhelming, minutes ago he was ready to cry because he thought he would never have the chance to confess but right now, he’s being kissed by the owner of his heart.

Hot tears start to travel from Hyunggu’s eyes, right to his cheeks and then he laughs. He laughs because Yuto understood his song, his dance, his feelings and he is _reciprocating_ them. Yuto laughs too, sharing the same overwhelming sensation.

“I thought you were supposed to come tomorrow?” Hyunggu says, and he knows that’s _not_ the thing he should be asking right now but he can’t trust his brain to say something more interesting about what just happened or else he would embarrass himself in front of the boy he loves the most.

“Well, yeah. I was going to come tomorrow but the event finished earlier and I told our manager to come earlier. He said it was fine and that we could travel today if I wanted. I just literally came off the plane” Yuto laughs and Hyunggu can’t help but laugh too. He placed his hands on the elder’s waist, feeling finally his warmth, remembering that this _is_ really happening. “It was going to be a surprise for all of you and I was going to come here first since I know you all stay here late but when I came, everyone was already gone, but I heard music from here and I knew it was you staying longer, as always” Yuto clicks his tongue and Hyunggu pouts at the gesture, making puppy eyes to him.

“I’m sorry. I just needed time because I was missing you” Hyunggu sighs, smiling a bit when he sees Yuto’s eyes full of love. His gaze is different than when Yuto is on stage, but Hyunggu thinks he likes this one better. “I was going to confess on Friday but then you had this last minute travel and thought I wouldn’t have time to confess to you. I like you. I’ve liked you for so many time and if I didn’t at least perform my confession one time, with or without you, my heart was going to burst. Is such a blessing knowing that life is on our side and it made you see it” Hyunggu smiles widely, still feeling Yuto’s warm palms on his cheeks. He squeals when Yuto leans again, pecking his lips one more time.

“You’re so cute. We should go back to the dorms now, we’ll talk there, okay?” Hyunggu nods, still overwhelmed by the situation. Yuto leaves Hyunggu’s cheeks, waiting for the younger to take his things in his backpack.

They leave the company building like they’ve done before but this time, the weather is not too cold, maybe because they’re in the middle of June, or maybe because his slender fingers are filling the spaces between Yuto’s fingers perfectly while they’re walking back to the dorms.

They share a bit of a conversation in the way, mostly Hyunggu asking about Yuto’s travel and Yuto is more than happy to tell him everything he did those couple of days. When they arrive at the building, Hyunggu leads them both to his dorm, Yuto laughing a bit even if he doesn’t want to leave Hyunggu’s side either. When they get in, they find everything in complete silence and they know everyone’s sleeping right now, Yuto pouting a bit because he wouldn’t surprise them now.

Hyunggu decides to take a shower while Yuto changes in his room. Shinwon isn’t there and he’s glad because he knows he would have to bear with the elder’s teasing the whole night. When he comes back to his room again in his pajamas, he finds Yuto sitting in the edge of the bed only in his shirt and his underwear and he giggles when he sees Hyunggu’s cheeks bright red. Hyunggu walks towards the bed, Yuto moving to lay down, leaving enough space for Hyunggu. His bed is small, maybe too small to fit both of them comfortable, but they don’t care. Yuto tosses the blanket over their bodies and Hyunggu finds his spot right next to Yuto, the elder placing one of his arms under the shorter’s head. Hyunggu places his head over Yuto’s chest, surrounding his waist with his arm. Yuto does the same, wrapping his arms around Hyunggu’s body until they’re comfortable enough.

Hyunggu wants to talk, he really wants to ask Yuto about his feelings. He wants to ask what he thinks of his song and his dance. He really wants to know if they are on a relationship now or ask if they have to wait to talk about it. He wants to tell Yuto he loves him but when Yuto places a small kiss on the top of his head and he hears Yuto’s even breathing underneath his heartbeat, he knows he’s too tired to speak and Yuto seems tired from his travel too.

He decides they would talk tomorrow, and the others will ask and wonder why Yuto is there but he doesn’t care right now, not now that the heavy weight on his chest already disappeared, replaced by the warmest feeling he’s ever experienced. He thinks he would get accustomed to Yuto’s warmth surrounding him and his even breathing lulling him to sleep.

He knows they will spend more time like this in the future, both wrapped in each other’s arms, hearts beating together in a perfect symphony.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, sweeties. Feel free to comment any mistakes or if you liked the story♥
> 
> [twitter](twitter.com/yut098)


End file.
